Velvet Grass
by landmilk
Summary: Senyuman miliknya semanis madu (hunhan/r/werewolf!au)


Genre: werewolf!au, smut,

Character: Sehun Luhan Kai Kris Chanyeol Baekhyun

Pairing: Hunhan Kray kailu

* * *

Dia terlahir sebagai bagian termuda dikelompoknya. Dengan kedudukannya sebagai omega, dia diajarkan oleh seorang beta untuk melatihnya menjadi beta. Sehun saat itu menjadi yang terlemah diantara kawanannya, saat berlari dialah yang paling lambat, saat berburu pun dia yang paling sering mengacaukan konsentrasi teman-temannya. Membuatnya sebagai bahan ejekan kawanannya.

Dimalam hari dia sering menyelinap keluar dari batas wilayah untuk melatih dirinya, berburu tupai, kelinci, dan hewan kecil lainnya tetapi dia lebih banyak gagal ketimbang berhasil. Dia melatih pendengaran, penciuman, dan penglihatannya. Sehun kembali sebelum matahari menyingsing dari arah timur agar tidak ketahuan oleh ketua kelompok, jika dia ketahuan maka ia akan dihukum.

Suatu hari Luhan mendapatinya ketika ia pulang setelah latihan berburunya. Dia langsung memegangi bahu Sehun dan raut wajahnya berubah dari terkejut menjadi cemas dan kebingungan melihat luka-luka Sehun yang sangat banyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga begini?" Luhan tidak dapat menahan suara tingginya.

Sehun menunduk tidak berani membalas tatapan Luhan, "Jangan beritahu kepada ketua, kumohon." Sehun sangat takut akan hukuman yang akan diberikan kepadanya jika Luhan membeberkan rahasia yang ia simpan selama ini.

Dia tidak menyangka mendapat pelukan dari Luhan, mengelus pundaknya untuk menenangkan Sehun. "Shh, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada ketua, aku berjanji."

Kemudian Sehun menjelaskan kepadanya tentang luka yang ia dapat.

* * *

Sehun terus tumbuh dan berkembang sangat pesat. Dia menjadi yang paling tercepat dan paling handal bahkan mengalahkan Kai, temannya yang dulu dibanggakan diantara omega.

Luhan selalu berada disampingnya, membantunya dalam segala hal. Sehun selalu menyukai saat Luhan tersenyum padanya, manis seperti madu. Dia memiliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu besar dan tinggi, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus meninggi. Tubuh Sehun tidak lagi kurus dan kecil semasa ia masih menjadi omega. Bahunya sangat lebar dan tubuhnya membesar, lebih besar daripada Luhan. Dia harus mendongak keatas untuk menatap Sehun.

Sehun merasakan gilirannya untuk menjaga Luhan, dulu Luhan selalu menjaganya, memeluknya ketika dia takut untuk tidur sendirian dalam gelapnya malam.

* * *

Omega yang terpilih berubah kedudukan menjadi beta, sedangkan omega yang tidak memiliki kemajuan sama sekali tidak dipindahkan.

Ketua mereka meninggal pada usia tua, dan saatnya lah pemilihan kandidat baru yang akan menjadi alpha, kedudukan yang paling tinggi. Sehun ingin sekali menjadi seorang alpha, memimpin kelompoknya dibawah kekuasaannya tapi tidak mungkin seorang beta yang baru naik kedudukan langsung menjadi alpha.

Dia mengelilingi daerah mereka, banyak sekali para beta berlatih untuk menjadi alpha. Dia melihat Kris mengasah cakar-cakarnya pada sebatang pohon kayu. Disamping Kris berdiri Lay yang mendampinginya.

"Aku harus memenangkan pertandingan itu," katanya mendesis. Dia berulang kali mencakar pohon itu hingga tumbang ke belakang. Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresinya yang menyeramkan dan kekuatannya yang luar kuat.

"Kau pasti menang Kris, tenang saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Lawanku si bodoh itu."

Lay menyentuh pipinya dan menatap pasanganya yang resah tersebut, menenangkannya. "Keinginanmu yang keras untuk menjadi Alpha telah merubahmu, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjadi ketua yang baik untuk kelompok kita. Yang kau inginkan hanyalah kekuasaan bukan untuk melindungi dan menjaga."

"Kau lemah, tidak berguna," Kris mengibaskan tangan Lay dengan kasar, tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Lay dan terus melanjutkan latihannya. Lay menatap Kris kecewa lalu meninggalkannya.

Lay benar-benar meninggalkan Kris setelah kejadian itu, dia tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Semua orang mencarinya tetapi tidak sampai keluar perbatasan karena kedudukan alpha saat itu kosong dan mereka tidak bisa menentukan tim pencari.

* * *

Pertandingan pun dimulai setelah Chen melolong tanda dimulainya pertandingan. Satu persatu kandidat keluar saling menyerang, mencakar, dan menggigit. Mengalahkan satu sama lain sampai menyisakan sang pemenang.

Semua serigala menunduk kepada sang ketua baru kelompok mereka. Chanyeol berdiri tegap diantara semua omega dan beta. Dialah sang alpha muda.

* * *

Tim pencari pun dibentuk dengan Chanyeol sebagai ketuanya dan pemimpin sementara yang menjaga wilayah adalah Suho. Sehun terpilih menjadi bagian di tim pencari, dengan berat hati dia harus meninggalkan Luhan yang tidak ikut. Sebelum ia pergi dia mencium Luhan dikeningnya.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun keluar dari perbatasan sejauh ini, dengan penciuman tajamnya dia diperintahkan untuk mencari jejak Lay. Dia mendengar percakapan antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat menyesal membentak Lay saat itu. Dia benar, aku tidak cocok untuk menjadi alpha. Saat pertandingan, aku sangat lemah tanpanya. Pikiranku selalu tertuju padanya, bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaannya, apa yang ia lakukan, apakah dia baik-baik saja," ungkapnya, dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi atas keadaan yang ia alami. "Aku tidak berani menatapnya, dia tidak akan memaafkanku."

Menurut Sehun, Kris pantas mendapatkannya, dia telah menyakiti perasaan Lay dengan omongannya yang tidak pantas ia ucapkan pada pasangannya.

Sehun menegakkan badannya mencium bau Lay yang tersamarkan oleh bau hutan.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Kris dan tersenyum padanya, "Lay akan memaafkanmu, dia sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu."

"Aku harap."

Sehun berhenti, dia mendefinikasikan bau yang ia cium. Bau Lay bercampur dengan darah, tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung berlari menuju sumber bau tersebut dan kelompoknya mengikutinya dibelakang.

Lay terbaring dengan tubuh berdarah, matanya terkatup dan dia mengeluarkan suara rintihan kesakitan. Kris ketakutan dan langsung mendatangi pasangannya, dia memegangi wajahnya. Chanyeol menyuruh Kris untuk mundur tetapi dia tidak mau, Chanyeol menggeram memperingati Kris untuk tidak mengabaikan perintahnya. Kris mundur kebelakang.

Tabib mereka memeriksa keadaan Lay dan mengobatinya dengan peralatan yang ia bawa. Chanyeol terus menenangkan Kris bahwa Lay akan membaik.

Mereka pulang membawa Lay dengan Kris menggedongnya dipundaknya.

* * *

Ketika Sehun pergi, Kai mengeluhkan badannya terasa panas pada Suho, dia khawatir dirinya sedang sakit. Suho memberitahunya bahwa ia dalam masa _siklus_nya dan menyuruh Kai untuk memilih salah satu diantara suadaranya untuk mengobatinya. Lalu Kai memilih Luhan. Luhan tidak menolak, dia membantu demi kebaikan Kai.

Karena efek dari siklus yang ia rasakan dia melakukannya segalanya dengan kasar. Luhan selalu berteriak kesakitan diantara ciuman mereka. Kai menusuknya sangat keras tanpa pelumas, kulit Luhan lecet karena gesekan yang ditimbulkan gerakannya. Luhan menggaruk punggung Kai hingga membuat sepuluh garis merah. Luhan berteriak diantara kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang ia terima. Dia klimaks dengan melenguhkan nama Kai, melupakan ciuman yang Sehun berikan sebelum ia pergi.

Dan lagi Sehun pulang dengan luka gores, tapi kali ini dia pulang bersama kelompoknya. Melihatnya Luhan merasa miris melihat keadaan Sehun. Dia memeluk Sehun, memendamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun. Mereka belum menjadi pasangan resmi tapi Sehun berani mencium Luhan didepan semua orang. Luhan tersenyum malu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun, dia membisikkan '_aku merindukanmu_' pada Sehun.

* * *

Musim dingin datang. Kai bersama kelompoknya ditugaskan untuk mencari makanan untuk persediaan selama musim dingin. Kai telah menemukan pasangannya, Kyungsoo - dan berterimakasih pada Luhan karena menolongnya pada masa siklusnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selama musim dingin ini. Dia mendatangi Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan didapur. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan aneh padanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini kau 'kan tidak menyukai urusan dapur?" Sehun memainkan pisau yang berada didekatnya, Baekhyun berteriak. "Sehun!" dia merebut pisau tersebut dari tangannya. "Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya memain-mainkan benda tajam?" dia mengomel layaknya seorang ibu.

"Ya ya, aku bukan seorang bocah lagi," Sehun tidak suka diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil yang rawan akan bahaya.

Baekhyun mendorongnya keluar dari dapur. "Pergi dan carilah sesuatu untuk diburu. Kau hanya bisa mengganggu."

Dia mengomel dalam hati karena telah diusir. Sehun berjalan diatas putihnya salju, dia merindukan rumput-rumput yang terasa lembut dibawah telapak kakinya. Sehun teringat ketika ia masih menjadi omega, betapa menyenangkannya berburu sendirian dihutan. Dia mendatangi tempat latihannya dulu dan tidak menyangka ada seseorang selain dirinya. Luhan duduk membelakanginya, Sehun tersenyum usil. Dia berlari kencang kearahnya, menabrak tubuh kecil Luhan.

Luhan berteriak kesal pada Sehun tapi yang menabrak hanya tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun. Benda seperti tali yang sedang Luhan pegang membuatnya penarasan.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah kejutan tapi karena karena kau yang malah mengejutkanku, ini tidak lagi menjadi kejutan untukmu," Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. Gelang buatannya terbuat dari sulur tanaman dengan bulu-bulu ditiap jalinannya.

"Terimakasih Lu,"

* * *

Sehun menghabiskan harinya dengan tidur dipaha Luhan, dia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan perut Luhan. Dia tertawa kegelian menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti tetapi ia tidak mengindahkannya. Sehun menggelitiki Luhan, menikmati tiap suara yang ia keluarkan dari mulut manisnya. Sehun menciumi semua bagian tubuhnya, mulai dari kaki hingga ke bibir. Lalu turun ke lehernya. Tawa yang ia keluarkan berubah menjadi desahan, memancing Sehun untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Dia meraba tulang rusuknya yang terbentuk jelas ketika tubuhnya melengkung setelah menerima sentuhan lembut Sehun.

Jempolnya memainkan putingnya yang menegang kemerahan meminta disentuh. Sehun menatapi Luhan yang berwajah merah, matanya setengah tertutup. Nafasnya terengah.

Mulutnya terbuka memasukkan putingnya kedalam mulutnya, membasahinya dengan air liurnya. Desahannya semakin mengeras, tangannya menggaruk tanah dibawahnya.

Tangannya terarah ke selangkangannya, memberikan remasan pada penisnya lalu bergerak ke pantatnya. Jarinya memutari lingakaran daging yang terbuka. Berwarna merah merekah diantara kulit putih Luhan.

Sehun menjilati jarinya dan memasukkan kedalam tubuh Luhan, bergerak didalamnya mencari titik yang dapat membuat Luhan mengerangkan namanya. Tak lama mencari dia menemukannya, berulang kali dia menusuknya. Luhan merapatkan kedua pahanya karena rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan.

"Lebarkan kakimu," perintahnya.

Luhan menuruti kata Sehun, dia menarik nafas dalam melihat Sehun mendekat miliknya pada pintu masuknya. Dia mengerang ketika ujung penis Sehun memasukinya. Sehun tidak berhenti dia terus memasukkan ketika seluruhnya terisi. Dia menghela nafas lega kemudian dia mulai menggerakkan miliknya, mengeluar-masukkan penisnya.

Pemuda dibawahnya terus mendesah, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Dia meneriakkan nama Sehun ketika merasakan orgasmenya. Sehun mencium pipinya, menjilati telinga kiri Luhan. Spermanya memenuhi Luhan dan sisanya keluar.

* * *

Lay bercerita bahwa ia bertemu dengan seorang pemburu dihutan, dia menembakka tiga pelurunya kearah Lay. Kemungkinan dia akan mati jika saja dia tidak tertolongkan. Hubungan Kris dan Lay membaik, Kris tidak lagi berkata kasar padanya dan merawatnya dengan baik selama dia terluka.

* * *

Memasuki musim semi Sehun mendapatkan siklusnya.

Mereka bercumbu diatas rumput Luhan menggeliat dibawah tubuh Sehun. Giginya menancap pada kulitnya, membuat luka hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dia menjilat lukanya. Tubuh Luhan basah dan berkilau dibawah cahaya matahari musim semi, menambah keindahan rupanya.

* * *

a/n: sori gak update nightlife... dan ini fic cuma ketikan asal dan iseng pen publish kasian banyak proyek fic numpuk di flashdisk ;~;.


End file.
